infinite_conquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ventitetrafiniverse
: "Entertaining, to say the least." : —Ninth The Ventitetrafiniverse (also known as Ninth) is the yottaverse that we live in. It, like all yottaverses, has 4 infiniverses: one large, central infiniverse, and three around it. The Ventitetrafiniverse is notable for its seemingly unbalanced nature; one of the infiniverses (the Salmonverse) contains so many of the yottaverse's universes that the other three infiniverses combined don't even hold half a percent of the total. The Omni-God for the Ventitetrafiniverse is named Ninth, and she is one of the most competent Omni-Gods that we are currently aware of (though much of her success admittedly comes from the fact that her yottaverse is self-sustaining to some extent). All of infinite conquest takes place inside of the Ventitetrafiniverse, due to the impenetrable nature of the Equilibrium. The Salmonverse : "Contains 9 quintillion schools of salmon, containing a total of 8.6 x1067 Fish, salmon in particular." : —The Book of Truths The Salmonverse, unlike other known yottaverses, has the greatest number of universes despite being a secondary infiniverse. Due to the absolutely vast number of universes (4.3 x 1074 to be more exact), there is also an incredible amount of variety. There are habitable universes, like our own, uninhabitable universes, like the Rhinogaverse, and all types of universes between. The Salmonverse's name comes from the fact that the universes there are held inside the egg sacks of Cosmic Salmon, which are large, ethereal Salmon of all varieties that swim infinitely through the in-between. Each school of Salmon contains nine billion fish, and each Cosmic Salmon holds exactly five million universes. In-between The in-between of the Salmonverse acts as a direct path to the Sub-dimension, any Salmonversal Imtep that enters the in-between will be broken down somewhat quickly and sink down into the inescabable plane. Not even magical and Godly essences can avoid this decomposition, so it is always best to stay in the Salmonversal in-between as little as possible. The in-between also exhibits the interesting properties of being able to maintain the current state of energy and create interdimensional rifts and pure energy reactions. Politics Due to the amount of universes in the Salmonverse, there is no well-established Infiniversal government. However, in well populated and sufficiently advanced areas, there are Universal and sometimes even Salmonal governments. Some of the Salmonal governments have indeed interacted before, but due to the distance involved, there has not yet been a government that communicates with itself frequently that encompasses an entire school of Salmon. The Gods, however, have claimed portions of the Salmonverse as their own, and fight viciously to protect their territory. The area of approximately 0°- 84°, -10°- 80° is controlled very strongly by Enthen, while the rest of the infiniverse is loosely controlled by Ladyman (Ladyman does not believe in forcing leadership on mortals). The Enthen controlled area is usually safe to travel in, but one is more likely to encounter demons, and very light levels of corruption permeate the entire area. Settling in Enthen-controlled space is never recommended. Life There are many types of life in the Salmonverse, from your basic, somewhat-human-sized organisms that use similar means to live as us, to organisms that can only exist in their native universe due to different physical laws, to Eldritch Super Insanes. The size of the Salmonverse gives almost every sentient creature a chance to thrive without interuniversal conflict, since the chance of a super powerful being (or beings) coming upon any one universe is very slim. Therefore, countless civilizations have risen and fallen over the eons, developing incredible technologies and advanced magics before reaching their inevitable extinction due to the progression of time. There are very few civilizations that have lasted more than even one eon (one sextillion years), with a couple of note being the Johns and the (gun ball bois) (now extinct). The Macromicroverse : "It's usually better to go to the Bee or Salmonverse" : —The Book of Truths The Beeverse : "The main problem with getting to universes in the Beeverse is fact that they are all sealed up in a weird honeycomb formation." : —The Book of Truths The Void : "Points of interest in the Void: Nothing, Universe Prime." : —The Book of Truths